


buckshot

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video: Gwen gets shot with buckshot in her stomach. Owen has to take the buckshot out. She learns to relax while it is being taken out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buckshot

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo square: medical kink
> 
>  
> 
> Song: "Tep and the Logic," James Blake

[buckshot](http://vimeo.com/27089721) from [Vanessa Abrams](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
